Promises Made of Fear
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Thirteen year old Bill and eleven year old Charlie babysit their younger sibling while home from Hogwarts for the spring break. What's the worst that can happen when handling Fred and George and a four year old Ron to boot?


**Hey everyone. This is a cute little bit of fluff that I wrote for Super Drabble Tag. I hope you all enjoy Promises Made of Fear.**

Bill and Charlie could hear the screams coming from the backyard before they even exited the house. They'd been left in charge while their parents went to town to get some groceries. They felt so grown up being left in charge of their younger brother's at their young ages of thirteen and eleven years old. They could still hear their mother's voice before she left the house.

_"Are you sure you can handle both the twins and Ron?" Molly had asked her older sons as she got three year old Ginny ready to go with herself and Arthur._

_"It'll be no problem, Mom," Bill told her. "I promise that we'll take great care of Ron while your away."_

She didn't seem very convinced but their mother had left anyway. A few minutes after that Fred and George had come up and asked if they could go outside. Which wasn't such a bad thing in Bill or Charlie's mind. That way Fred and George could work off some the energy they had. Or at least that's how their older brother's saw it.

"Stay in the backyard," Bill had told Fred and George. "Charlie and I are going to make lunch."

"We will," Fred and George chorused as they raced out into the backyard. They could be heard whispered together near the door and then the sounds of their footsteps run across the yard faded.

Unbeknownst to either Bill or Charlie four year old Ron had taken their allowing Fred and George to play outside as them allowing him outside too. So he had begun to toddle after Fred and George wanting to see what the twins were up to. He had made up his mind that he wasn't staying inside to help make lunch.

Meanwhile back inside Bill and Charlie had finished making their lunch which consisted of a the last of the ham from dinner last night made into sandwiches and apple slices. They set Percy up at the table which wasn't so difficult. Percy was the easiest to handle. He did as he was told. Ron would be easy to. Or at least that's what they thought.

"Where's Ron?" Charlie asked Bill concern coloring his voice.

"He isn't over there with his blocks?" Bill asked.

Charlie shook his head.

"Oh, you lost Ron," Percy's voice piped up. The eight year old must have gotten up and followed them into the living room were they thought Ron was sitting waiting for his lunch. "I'm telling Mummy when she gets home."

"We didn't lose him," Charlie informed Percy. The eleven year ran a hand through his thick auburn hair knowing that Percy would follow through on his threat. "We just misplaced him for a second."

"Not helping, Charlie," Bill hissed at his younger brother. "We didn't lose Ron. He's probably just gone up to his room to find a toy or something." Bill began the walk up the stairs to Ron's room hoping the little four year old would be there.

Meanwhile back in the backyard Fred and George had decided to try to climb the big tree in the backyard. The one with all the pretty apples up in the branches.

"What are you guys doing?" Ron asked as he finally reached his older brothers.

The six years exchanged a look with each other knowing they should just send Ron back inside. But the hopeful look on his face stopped them doing such. Maybe they could include Ron in this.

"We were going to try and climb this tree and get one of those pretty apples," Fred told his four year old brother.

"But it's to high and Mummy said you shouldn't unless her or Daddy were there to help," Ron told them sounding a bit like Percy would if he was out here.

"But wouldn't it be fun to prove her wrong," George reasoned.

Ron stopped and thought for a minute. Maybe George was right. Maybe it would be fun to prove their mum wrong. So ended up nodding and agreeing with George.

"Here I'll give you a boost," Fred said picking Ron up and setting him on his shoulders.

Ron could see a nearby apple just calling his name. But being four he didn't really understand you could move around much while sitting on someone else's shoulders. Ron wobble a little as he rocked back on Fred's shoulder's but nothing was behind him to catch him. The rush of air that went past him scared Ron and then the loud thud of hitting the ground.

Back inside the house Bill and Charlie had just reached Ron's room when they heard the wailing screams come from the backyard. Looking at each other in horror they both pushed past Percy who was on his way back to his room and raced back down stairs. How had they noticed that Ron had gone outside too.

Racing through the kitchen to the back door heart in his mouth Bill promised everything could think of if God would let Ron be okay. He didn't want to explain to his mother that they couldn't take care of the four younger boys by themselves.

"Bill and Charlie Weasley, what were you thinking," came the familiar voice of their mother from behind them. "One of you should have been out here watching them."

"We thought Ron was..."

Arthur shook his head as though to tell him not to continue. He knew his wife well enough to know that an angry Molly wouldn't listen to the explanation right away.

As they watched their parents carry a sobbing Ron towards the kitchen to Floo him to St. Mungos both Bill and Charlie promised themselves silently the next time they were left in charged they'd do a better job keeping an eye on everyone.

**I hope you all enjoyed Promises Made of Fear.**


End file.
